Forrongó hangulatok
by Lizzy0305
Summary: A meleg felfokozza a vágyakat...és Atlantiszon most nagyon meleg van
1. Chapter 1

Cím: Forrongó hangulatok

Röviden: A meleg felfűti az érzelmeket… és Atlantiszon most nagyon meleg van.

Lemondás: Sem dr. Elizabeth Weir, sem dr. Rodney Meredith McKay, sem a Csillagkapu: Atlantisz bármely szereplője nem tartozik hozzám. John Sheppard sem… sajnos. Minden jog fenntartva a készítőknek.

Mentegetőzés: Meglehet, hogy írtam pár hülyeséget az időjárási anomáliákkal kapcsolatban. Meglehet. Nem vagyok meteorológus, biológiát tanulok.

Egy kérés: Kedves olvasó! Kezdő vagyok a fanfic gyártás területén, és nem tudom, jól csinálom-e azt, amit csinálok. Ha igen, kérlek, írd meg. Ha nem… akkor pedig még inkább írd meg ˆ ˆ,

Megjegyzés: A történetben található pár utalás sexre, ha ez valakit zavar, bele se kezdjen az olvasásba Viszont, ha nem: JÓ SZÓRAKOZÁST! 

Forrongó hangulatok

Kora reggelt volt még, de dr. Elizabeth Weir nem tudott aludni. Szüksége lett volna a pihenésre, de úgy tűnt, szervezete képtelen elaludni a szokatlanul meleg szobában.

Kikelt ágyából, odasétált az erkélyajtóhoz, hogy egy kis friss, hűvös reggeli szellőt engedjen be a szobába. Az ajtó kinyílt… és Elizabeth arcát megcsapta a beáramló forró levegő.

„_Mi a fene…? Atlantiszon még sosem volt ilyen forróság."_

Kilépett a balkonra. A Nap szinte égetett, pedig még csak hat óra körül járhatott az idő.

Csak pár percig álldogált kint, de így is teljesen leizzadt, mintha 40 fokban rohanna. Délben.

„_Itt valami nincs rendben…"_

Bement a szobába és egyből a zuhany alá állt. Felhevült testének jól esett a hideg víz. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, felöltözött, és elindult az vezérlőterem felé.

Gondolataiba merülve haladt az egyik kihalt folyosón, mikor hirtelen beleütközött valami keménybe. Egyensúlyát vesztve hátrazuhant, ám mielőtt még földet ért volna egy erős kar megragadta derekát. De a zuhanást már nem tudta megállítani. Elizabeth elterült a földön, és egy pillanat múlva az a valaki is rajta landolt, akibe nyilván beleütközött.

A levegő kiszorult tüdejéből, ahogy a nehéz – minden bizonnyal férfi – test ráhanyatlott. Mély lélegzettel szívta be a friss oxigént, ám az éltető levegővel együtt egy tiszta, friss, férfias illat is beáramlott szervezetébe. Ahogy megérezte ezt az illatot, egy fehérhomokos tengerparton érezte magát. A tenger sós illata lengte körül, miközben egy ismerős férfi simogatta csupasz testét.

A látomás szertefoszlott, mikor a rajta heverő férfi szája véletlenül hozzáért nyakának egy érzékeny pontjához. Végigborzongott a nem-szándékos érintés hatására. Szemei felpattantak, és meglátta a _letaglózó_ idegent.

A látomásban is szereplő, ismerős, zöld szemekkel találta szembe magát. A mindig össze-vissza álló fekete hajból vízcseppek csöpögtek homlokára. A férfi megnyalta ajkait, majd zavartan elmosolyodott.

Elizabeth-et hirtelen egy furcsa késztetés kerítette hatalmában. _Meg akarta csókolni a_ fölé nehezedő férfit. _Meg akarta csókolni_ John Sheppard alezredest. Nem mintha még sosem gondolt volna erre, hogy milyen jó lenne az alezredes karjaiban, beletúrva kócos hajába… De ez a vágy sosem volt ilyen erős. A józan esze mindig felülkerekedett szívén, mindig megállította forrongó indulatait. _A szabályzat_… Hiszen, nem lenne helyénvaló, ha Atlantisz vezetője és a katonai vezető… mondjuk úgy… összemelegedne.

Mindez egy pillanat alatt futott végig fejében. Közben John megszólalt.

- 'Reggelt Elizabeth! – már nem tűnt zavartnak. Szokásos vigyora vibrált szája sarkában.

- John. Hogy-hogy ilyen korán? Ma szabad napot rendeltem el mindenkinek Atlantiszon. Nem kéne végre kialudnia magát?

John kicsit feljebb könyökölt, de nem szállt le Elizabeth-ről. Csípője szorosan Elizabeth-éhez nyomódott, mire Elizabeth hasában vagy száz pillangó kezdett el egyszerre mocorogni.

- Nocsak, ki beszél…! – mosolygott a férfi. – Egyébként meg, nem tudtam aludni, mert hihetetlen meleg van a szobámban. Gondoltam felkeltem McKayt és megkérem, szerezzen nekem egy légkondit, ha van itt olyan egyáltalán. És magával mi helyzet, doki? Miért kóborol hajnali – ránézett órájára – fél hétkor a folyosón, ahelyett, hogy a jól-megérdemelt pihenőnapját töltené, amit remélem magának is kirendelt. Ugye nem dolgozni megy? Mert ha igen… inkább le se szállok magáról. – újra elvigyorodott. Szemei sötétzöldre változtak.

Elizabeth-nek egy pillanatra a lélegzete is elállt a gondolatra, hogy egy egész napot töltsön Sheppard alatt. Vagy akár fölötte.

- Nyugodtan leszállhat rólam, John, nem dolgozni megyek. Éppenséggel én is Rodneyhoz indultam, megkérdezni mitől van ilyen hőség odakint. Egyébként pedig, igen, ma nekem is szabadnapom lenne. De úgy látszik nem lesz…

- Ugyan már ez csak egy kis meleg…

- „Kis meleg"? Legalább 35 fok van kint és még csak fél hét!

- Hmm… lehet, hogy jobban járunk, ha utánanézünk a dolognak.

- Én is ezt szeretném.

- Akkor mért nem…

-… mert még mindig rajtam fekszik. – mondta Elizabeth, mielőtt még John befejezte volna.

- Ne mondja, hogy nem élvezte… - szólt John önelégülten vigyorogva miközben feltápászkodott.

„_Ó, dehogynem! Élveztem. Nagyon is…"_ John kezet nyújtott neki, hogy felsegítse, de Elizabeth nem fogadta el. Magától akart felkelni, ám a meleg és a hirtelen mozdulat miatt megszédült. Sheppard kapta el, mielőtt újra a földön kötött volna ki.

Tekintetük újra összekapcsolódott, csak néztek egymás szemeibe. Szikrázott a feszültség közöttük. Elizabeth megrázta fejét, így törölve ki elméjéből az újabb tengerparti látomást. Ebben a vízióban ő simogatta John…

- Jobb, ha megyünk – mondta és elindult a vezérlő felé.

- Mindjárt megyek én is. – szólt John, lemaradva.

„_Édes Istenem! Mi van ezzel a pasival? És velem? Sőt, mi van _velünk? _Soha nem viselkedett még így… ahogy nekem nyomta a csípőjét… Ohh, te jóó éég! …És azok a tengerparti képek… Persze sokszor elképzeltem már, milyen lehet vele… Konyhapulton, szabad ég alatt, az irodámban… na de tengerparton…? Hmm… annyira nem is lehet rossz… Úristen, mi ütött belém?!_

Beérve a vezérlőbe, Elizabeth egyből megpillantotta Rodneyt. A tudós szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Egyik kezével egy nagy bögre kávét szorongatott, másikkal pedig egy laptopba pötyögött.

- Üdv, Rodney.

- Áhh, Elizabeth. Üdv. Te se tudsz aludni a melegtől?

- Nem. Ezek szerint te sem.

- Nem, én sem. És Zelenka sem. És még vagy húsz ember. Eddig…

- Hogyan?!

- Úgy bizony. Mondjuk meg tudom érteni őket. Atlantiszon általában 23-28 fok szokott lenni. Ez egy nagyon kellemes hőmérséklet. Nem túl meleg, viszont nem is szoktunk fázni. Most tudod mennyit mérnek az érzékelők? 33,8 fokot. Reggel háromnegyed hétkor. Most keresem, mi lehet az oka. Eddig nem találtam semmi olyat, ami okot adna ekkora hőmérséklethez.

- Rendben, folytasd csak. Szólj, ha van valami.

- OK, szólok.

Elizabeth már az irodája felé tartott, mikor Rodney hirtelen felpattant.

- O-ó…

- Mi az, hogy o-ó, Rodney? – kérdezte aggódva. Az „o-ó" sosem jelentett semmi jót.

- Ezt nézd – szólt McKay és felé fordította a számítógép kijelzőjét.

Elizabeth odasietett.

- Nézem, Rodney, de nem vagyok meteorológus. Nekem ez semmit nem jelent.

- Amit látsz, az a bolygónk légköre. A földi meteorológusok ennek a segítségével tudják megállapítani, hol milyen idő várható. Nos, látod ezeket a piros csíkokat, itt?

Elizabeth bólintott.

- Ezek a piros csíkok egy meleg frontot jelölnek. Egy nagyon meleg frontot. Úgy látszik éjszaka volt egy erős napkitörés, ami szerencsére pont a bolygó másik oldalát találta el. Viszont ez a kitörés elindított egy meleg hullámot, ami most végigjárja a bolygót.

- Ettől van ilyen meleg? Meddig tart, amíg elvonul fölöttünk?

Rodney ránézett a képernyőre, majd ijedten Elizabeth-re pillantott.

- Rodney!

- Egy nap. Körülbelül. De nem ez a legrosszabb. Egy 35 fokot még simán elviselünk. De… de úgy néz ki ma akár 50 fok is lehet.

- 50 fok?!

- Nos, miről maradtam le? – Sheppard lépett oda hozzájuk. Amint meglátta a kifejezést az arcukon, elkomorodott. – Mi történt?

Rodney elmondta neki, mit tudtak meg eddig.

- 50 fok?! De hisz az…

-…nagyon meleg. – fejezte be Elizabeth. – Igen, John. A kérdés az, mit tehetünk.

- Értsétek meg, semmit nem tehetünk. Ezt már nem tudjuk visszafordítani, és azt sem tudjuk megakadályozni, hogy elérje a várost.

- De van pajzsunk, nem? Az nem tud minket megvédeni a melegtől?- szólt John, bizakodóan.

- Ettől a fajta melegtől nem.

- Akkor csinálj vele valamit, hogy megtudjon.

- És úgy mégis mit, Sheppard!? Mintha ez ilyen egyszerű lenne! Ha valami gikszer van, amit nem tudsz felrobbantani, egyből jössz hozzám, és a lehetetlent kéred! NEM LEHET csak úgy átkalibrálni a pajzsot, hogy az ellen védjen meg, amit éppen szeretnél. Egyébként is. Ami ellen jelenleg használni szeretnéd a pajzsot, az meleg levegő. És ha kizárom a levegőt… gondolom egyedül is ki tudod találni, mi történik.

- Igen, ki, de… - szólt John dühösen.

- Uraim! – szólt közbe Elizabeth – Rodney, te nézz utána az adatbázisban, hátha történt már ilyen korábban, és ha igen, mit tehetünk ellene.

- Nem tehetünk ellene semmit! – dacolt Rodney.

- Nézz utána! John, maga Teylával és Rononnal kezdjen el embereket gyűjteni. Ha továbbra is ilyen mértékben nő a hőmérséklet, márpedig nőni fog, akkor itt bent még nagyobb hőség lesz, mint odakint. Olyan lesz, mint egy üvegházban. Szóval próbálják meg beárnyékolni a legtöbb ablakot valahogy. Nem várom el, hogy mindet, csak a legnagyobbakat.

- Rendben, megyek.

Ahogy John elhaladt Elizabeth mellet, karja egy pillanatra hozzáért övéhez. Mintha megrázta volna az áram. Nem fájt, csak bizsergett egy kicsit. Odakapva ránézett Johnra, hogy vajon ő is érezte-e. Sheppard is a karját fogta. Mélyen a szemeibe nézett. Nem szólt semmit, csak ment tovább. Majd előrefordult és eltűnt a lépcsőn. _„Mitagadás, bizsergető egy pasi…"_

Dél is elmúlt, mire végre egy jó hír befutott Elizabeth-hez. Az alezredes és csapata befejezte a város nagyobb ablakainak lefedését. Pár perc múlva John is megjelent irodájának ajtajában.

- Üdv – köszöntötte mosolyogva.

- Rossz hírem van.

- Egy újabb rosszhír… micsoda meglepetés… - mosolygott keserűen Elizabeth.

- Sajnálom, de jelenleg csak ezzel tudok szolgálni.

- Biztos? Bárcsak tudna mással is szolgálni…

Elizabeth nem szánta kétértelműnek a szavait, ám úgy tűnt John annak vette, ugyanis arcán feltűnt (ellenállhatatlan) önelégült vigyora, miközben közelebb hajolt Elizabeth-hez az íróasztal felett.

- Most, hogy így mondja, tényleg tudok olyannal szolgálni, ami… kielégítheti… az igényeit.

- Pontosan milyen szolgáltatásról is beszélünk? –kérdezte Elizabeth, közelebb hajolva Johnhoz. Úgy döntött belemegy a játékba. Mosolya egyre szélesedett. Tekintetük izzott, ám ekkor McKay hangja lépett közéjük az éteren át.

- Elizabeth, Sheppard, gyertek a vezérlőbe. Találtam valamit.

Miközben a tudós beszélt, ők nem szakították meg a szemkontaktust.

Elizabeth megköszörülte torkát, majd hátrébb hajolt.

- Mi is a rossz hír, amit mondani akart, John?

- Hiábavalónak tűnik az ablakeltakargatás. Úgy tűnik, ugyanolyan meleg van ott is, ahol van, meg ott is ahol nincs. – mondta, majd ő is felegyenesedett.

- Reméljük Rodney jobb hírekkel vár minket.

- Reméljük…

Mindketten elindultak a vezérlő felé.

Rodney, egy számítógép mellett várta őket.

- Zelenkával átnéztük az egész adatbázis, valamilyen extrém hőmérsékleti kitérést keresve. Igazad volt Elizabeth. Találtunk valamit. Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy az ősök elhagyták Atlantiszt, volt egy hasonló eset.

- Mondd, hogy létezik egy szerkezet, amivel lejjebb csökkenthetjük a hőmérsékletet – nézett rá kérlelőn John.

- Honnan tudtad? – csodálkozott McKay.

- Létezik? – kérdezte kórusban John és Elizabeth.

- Igen, létezik. De honnan tudott ő róla? – mutatott Sheppardre.

- Nem tudtam, csak reméltem. Bekapcsoltad már? – reménykedett John.

- Még… nem.

- Mért nem? – érdeklődött Elizabeth.

- Mert… mert nem tudjuk, hogy kell.

- És mikor fogod kitalálni, hogy hogyan kell bekapcsolni egy egyszerű szerkezetet? – kérdezte ingerülten Sheppard.

- Ó, igen? Egyszerű szerkezet? Ha ilyen jól tudod, mi ez, akkor gyere ide és kapcsold be. – dühöngött Rodney. – Csakhogy tudd. Ez ŐS technológia, amit egy kicsit bonyolultabb bekapcsolni és kezelni, mint egy TV-t. – szólt a tudós, majd zabosan leült a gép elé. – Zelenka, gyere ide! Szükségem lesz rád is.

Sheppard kezei ökölbe záródtak. Elizabeth észrevette és gyengéden megfogta kezét, mielőtt nekiesett volna Rodneynak.

John lenézett és öklei kinyíltak. Ránézett Elizabeth-re, mire a nő elpirulva elkapta kezét. Megfordult és kisietett a teremből. Elindult szobája felé. Nyugalomra volt szüksége. Vagy legalábbis nagy távolságra John Sheppardtől.

„_Máskor simán hozzáérek, és semmit nem érzek… most meg… Istenem, mintha egy csapat denevér repkedne a hasamban. Biztos a meleg… Még csak dél van és én már kétszer kerültem vele félreérthető szituációba. Najó az utolsót elég nehéz lett volna _nem_ félreérteni… mi lesz itt még? Te jó ég! Mi lesz, ha Rodney nem tudja beindítani a szerkezetet? A válasz egyszerű: le fogom teperni Johnt. Letépem a ruháit, akárhol vagyunk is és… Na jó ezt abba kell hagynom! Nem szabad ilyenekre gondolnom. Gondoljunk a vízre. Jó hideg víz… Vízben is jó lenne vele szeretkezni… Ahogy a sós víz körülölelné testünket… NEM! EZT NEM SZABAD! OK, rendben… nyugalom. Vízre sem gondolunk… Legyen a csoki. A csoki finom… és édes… édes, mint John ajkai. Milyen lenne csókolózni vele, miután megevett egy darabka csokit. Egyszerre két olyan dolog is lenne a számban, amit folyton kívánok… Hmm… és a tejszínhab… Végighúznék egy csíkot a hasán, vagy még lejjebb és szép lassan lenyalogatnám…. Jééézusom!!Ááááááááááá… Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha felhagyok a gondolkodással…"_

Menet közben Elizabeth ráébredt, hogy ma még nem is evett semmit. Úgy döntött, inkább az ebédlő felé veszi az irányt, és bekap valamit.

_Bekapni valamit…? Hmm… Lenne egy kifejezetten finom falat számomra… Ááá, ezt tényleg abba kell hagynom!_

Belépve az ebédlőbe, feltűnt neki, hogy itt is el vannak takarva az ablakok. Az alezredes és csapata jó munkát végeztek. Nem volt sokkal hidegebb, de egy kicsit, mintha kevésbé érezte volna fülledtnek a légkört. Odasétált a pulthoz és magához vette egy szendvicset meg egy jéghideg ásványvizet. Mikor megfordult, újfent Johnnal találta szemben magát. Ő egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá…

„_Istenem, meg fog csókolni… Na de pont itt, az ebédlő közepén? Lehet, hogy azt gondoltam letépem a ruháit, akárhol legyünk is, de arról nem volt szó, hogy vagy húszan lesznek még körülöttünk… ! Kit érdekelnek?! Csak csókolj már meg, te szívdöglesztő, önelégülten vigyorgó, imádnivaló fülű Kirk kapitányom!"_

Elizabeth várta a csókot, de az csak nem jött. John egyre közelebb és közelebb hajolt hozzá… majd elhajolt a nyaka felé… _„Rendben, az sem gond, ha csak a nyakamat csókolgatod, csak tedd már meg!!" _Még lejjebb hajolt… Kezei elindultak… Majd felkapott egy vizet és rávigyorgott Elizabeth-re. A nő döbbenten nézett rá, John pedig még mindig vigyorogva megfordult és kisétált az étkezőből.

„_Te szemét, aljas kis… ! Áh, hülye pasi! Szóval te így? Akkor én is…"_

Elizabeth fejében egy gonosz kis terv kezdett alakot ölteni.

Folyatása következik…


	2. Chapter 2

Cím: Forrongó hangulatok II.

Röviden: A meleg felfűti az érzelmeket… és Atlantiszon most nagyon meleg van.

Lemondás: Sem dr. Elizabeth Weir, sem dr. Rodney Meredith McKay, sem a Csillagkapu: Atlantisz bármely szereplője nem tartozik hozzám. John Sheppard sem… sajnos. Minden jog fenntartva az MGM-nek.

Mentegetőzés: Meglehet, hogy írtam pár hülyeséget az időjárási anomáliákkal kapcsolatban. Meglehet... Nem vagyok meteorológus. Biológiát tanulok.

Egy kérés: Kedves olvasó! Kezdő vagyok a fanfic gyártás területén, és nem tudom, jól csinálom-e azt, amit csinálok. Ha igen, kérlek, írd meg. Ha nem… akkor pedig még inkább írd meg ˆ ˆ , Köszi

Megjegyzés: a történet **MA minősítésre sikerült, **akit ez zavar, bele se kezdjen az olvasásba Viszont, akit nem: JÓ SZÓRAKOZÁST! )

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Forrongó hangulatban II. 

Már három óra felé járt az idő, de Atlantiszon még mindig nem lanyhult a forróság. Sőt egyre melegebb lett. Az emberek némelyike ingerlékenyebben viselkedett, mint azelőtt, voltak, akiket nem zavart a nagyon nagy meleg. A tengerben úszkálva töltöttél el szabadnapjukat, McKay 100-as faktorszámú napvédő-krémét használva napoztak, és hideg ásványvizet, vagy gyümölcsleveket kortyoltak.

Ám volt valaki Atlantiszon, aki nem viselte ilyen jól a kánikulát. John Sheppardnek magával a meleggel nem volt gondja, azt megszokta a sivatagokban. Inkább az zavarta, hogy ahányszor egy bizonyos nő közelébe ért, őrült vágyat kezdett érezni, hogy minél hamarabb ágyba bújhasson vele. És (sajnos?) ez a vágy legyőzhetetlennek bizonyult. A forróság felizzította képzeletét, így ahányszor meglátta a nőt, viharos gyorsasággal jelentek meg fantáziájában heves szeretkezések képei. Természetesen mindig a legalkalmatlanabb pillanatokban érkeztek ezek a képek. Még szerencse, hogy Elizabeth Weir soha nem vette észre, hogyan veszíti el az uralmat teste legférfiasabb pontja felett. Ugyanis ez a bizonyos férfias testrész – mondhatni – önálló éltre kelt. Megduzzadt, szinte lüktetett szűk nadrágjában, ami Elizabeth hatására csak még szűkebb lett.

„_Ez így nem mehet tovább!" _– gondolta magában. –_ „Ha továbbra is ilyen meleg lesz, nem hiszem, hogy vissza tudom fogni magam. Már így is túl sokszor kerültem vele… _túl intim_ helyzetbe ma. Először a folyosón… aztán az irodájában. És az ebédlőben… Majdnem megcsókoltam! Francba! Bár ha rajtam múlna, nem csak csók lenne, akár hol vagyunk is…_

John nem tudott mit kezdeni magával. Már vagy negyedszerre zuhanyozott aznap, hátha kicsit lehűtheti vele testét. Bár a hideg vizes zuhany után egy darabig nem volt melege, felhevült érzelmeit nem tudta csillapítani. Egy szenvedélyes szeretkezésre vágyott főnökével, az atlantiszi kutatócsoport vezetőjével, dr. Elizabeth Weirrel. Tudta, hogy ezt nem szabad. A szabályzat nem engedi. Ezért nem lépett már sokkal korábban ebben az ügyben. De ma valahogy ez nem érdekelte. Lázadni akart. Lázadni a szabályok ellen. Hogy végre _vele_ lehessen.

Legbelül érezte, hogy egy éjszaka nem lenne elég neki Elizabeth-tel. Többet akart. Sokkal többet. És nem csak szexet. Érzelmeket. Igazi kapcsolatot… Hiszen _SZERETTE_ őt. Bár ezt még magának sem merte igazán bevallani. El kellett temetnie ezeket az érzéseket, hisz úgysem mondhatta el neki.

Kilépve a zuhany alól, úgy határozott, hogy ismét ellátogat az étkezőbe. Gyomra éhesen korgott, mivel a három üveg vízen kívül más még nem került bele aznap, ám étvágy nem sok volt. _„Jelenleg csak egy dologra vagyok éhes, és az Elizabeth…"_

Ahogy beért az ebédlőbe, egyből megpillantotta őt. Az egyik pult mellett állt és Ronannal beszélgetett. Kezében egy mogyoróvajas üveget tartott.

John figyelte, ahogy Elizabeth kiveszi a kanalat az üvegből és szájához emeli. Az idő, mintha lelassult volna. A nő zöld szemei megcsillannak a fényben, miközben tekintetét Johnra emeli. Halványan elmosolyodik, mikor látja, hogy a férfi letaglózva őt figyeli. Keze már közel a szájához… Élvetegen megnyalja alsó ajkát, majd nyelve még jobban kicsusszan, elérve a kanalat, lenyal egy keveset az édes finomságból. Nyelve visszahúzódik, de csak azért, hogy megint előjöhessen, elölről kezdve a mozdulatsort. Elizabeth megáll egy pillanatra. A kanálon maradt mogyoróvajra néz, majd Johnra. Ajkai újra mosolyra rándulnak. _„Istenem, ne!"_ Érzékien bekapja a kanalat. Olykor ajkait csúsztatja rajta, olykor nyelve hegyével nyalja le a megmaradt csokit.

A gatya már nagyon szorítja Johnt. Jóval a "nagyon szűk" kategória alatt jár már. _„Szent Isten! Ha egy kanállal ezt tudja csinálni, mit művelne velem?"_

Elizabeth bocsánatkérőn rámosolygott Rononra és elindult John felé. John inkább a menekülés mellett döntött. Elizabeth ugyanis még mindig meg-megnyalta azt a kanalat, bár mogyoróvaj már nem igen akadt rajta. Villámgyorsan megfordult és kisietett a teremből.

Rohanva tette meg az utat szobájáig, ahol aztán rávetette magát az ágyra. Egy üveg hideg vizet lüktető ágyékához nyomott, hátha segít. Hát nem segített.

Megpróbált nem Elizabeth-re gondolni, ám ekkor hirtelen meghallotta hangját. A füleséből szólt. Elfelejtette levenni.

- John, jöjjön az irodámba. Beszélnünk kell. - Elizabeth hangja valahogy másként hangzott. Olyan sejtelmesen… „_Vagy csak beképzelem_?"

- Úton vagyok. – nyögte bele a rádiójába. Újra megjelent előtte, ahogy Elizabeth a kanállal bánt. És ágyéka is újra elkezdett lüktetni…

- Siessen.

Hamar odaért az irodához. Ahogy belépett az ajtón megpillantotta Elizabeth-et. Egy képet akasztott vissza egy szögre, ami egy kicsit magasan volt… Nem egyenruhája volt rajta. Egy kis piros topot viselt, ami hasa közepéig felcsúszott a nyújtózkodásban. Fenekére ráfeszült a nadrág, követve a tökéletes idomokat.

John leesett állakkal bámulta. Halk nyögés szakad fel torkában.

Elizabeth végzett a kép felakasztásával, észrevette, hogy John figyeli.

- Á, John. Csak azért hívtam, hogy megbeszéljük, hogyan tudnánk segíteni az athosiaknak az aratásban. De közben beugrott Teyla és mondta, hogy a népe munkaerőn kívül mást nem kér, szóval csak embereket kell majd küldenünk. – miközben ezt mondta, elindult felé. Hangja teljes tárgyilagos maradt. – Sajnálom, hogy feleslegesen fáradt ide. Ha kellenék, a szobámban vagyok. Le kell pihennem egy kicsit. Ez a meleg – felsóhajtott – kikészít…

Mielőtt John akár egyet is pislogott volna Elizabeth már kívül járt az irodán. Meg se tudott szólalni. Teljesen ledermedt a látványtól, ahogy a ruha rátapadt Elizabeth testére… kihangsúlyozva, _minden_ domborulatot…

Ebben a pillanatban mindennél jobban kívánta őt. Két dolog között őrlődött.

„_Le akarok feküdni vele. Ez minden vágyam most. Jobban kívánom, mint eddig bármely nőt az életemben, többet akarok neki nyújtani, mint amennyit eddig bárkinek nyújtottam, vagy én kaptam. Ám ezt tiltja a szabályzat. De valljuk be… kit érdekel? Mert engem nem. Többé nem…"_

Sarkon fordult és Elizabeth után ment. Szerencsére nem kellett messzire mennie. Nem kopogott. Az ajtó egy pillanat alatt kinyílt és ő berontott Elizabeth szobájába.

A nő a szoba közepén állt, meglepődve. John gyors léptekkel ott termett előtte, felkapta fenekénél fogva és vadul megcsókolta. Elizabeth egy pillanatig ellenkezett, ám ő sem bírta már visszafogni magát. Szenvedélyesen visszacsókolt. John hevesen harapdálta alsó ajkát, nem tétovázott. Nyelve kígyóként siklott át Elizabeth szájába. Nyelveik összefonódtak, játszadoztak egymással, kergetőztek, egyszer kint egyszer bent értek össze. Gazdáik már nem tudták fékezni magukat. A mindkettőjükben égő, izzó vágy elnyelt minden türelmet, minden gyengédséget.

Sheppard ujjai végigfutottak Elizabeth tincsei között. Belemarkolt, Elizabeth pedig hátrahajtotta fejét, hogy John hozzáférhessen nyakának érzékeny pontjaihoz is. Közben kiszedte a férfi füléből a rádiót, majd határozottan odahajolt, hogy beleharaphasson az aranyos fülekbe. Végigharapdálták a másik fülét, nyakát, közben egymás nevét sóhajtozták.

John gyorsan megszabadította Elizabeth-et a vékony fölsőtől. Ekkor döbbent csak rá, hogy Elizabeth-en nincs melltartó.

- Te vártál rám – morogta rekedten, majd ráhajolt egyik mellbimbóra, hogy nyelvével izgathassa.

- Mondjuk úgy, reméltem, hogy eljössz. – suttogta a nő. Többre nem tellett erejéből. John szája a mellén elfeledtette vele, hogyan kell beszélni.

- Hogy-hogy remélted? – kérdezte John. Szája most újra visszatért Elizabeth nyakához.

- A ma reggeli találkozásuktól kezdve kívántalak. Jobban, mint eddig bármikor… pedig eddig se volt semmi. Éreztem rajtad, hogy most valahogy te is…

-… jobban kívánlak? Így igaz. Őrülten kívánlak Elizabeth.

- De m-mégsem tettél semmit. Egész nap ezt v-vártam – zihálta Elizabeth.

- Nem tehettem… a szabályok…

- John, téged sosem érdekeltek a szabályok… - megfogta John állát és felemelte, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen. – Szerintem az elutasítástól féltél. De attól sosem kellett volna.

Sheppard elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Sosem törődött a szabályokkal. Mindig is elég szabályzat-ellenes volt. Akkor miért pont ebben nem szegte meg? Igaza van Elizabeth-nek? Félt az elutasítástól? Igen, az meglehet.

- Nem tudtam mit érzel irántam, ha érzel egyáltalán valamit. Nem mertem kockára tenni a barátságunkat…

- Mindig is szerettelek. Szeretlek John Sheppard. Szerinted miért volt minden? A mogyoróvaj, a képfelrakás az irodámban…

- Úgy érted, mind csak azért volt, hogy engem…

- Igen, hogy még jobban felizgassak. Hogy begerjedj annyira, hogy akár rám ronts a saját szobámba és…

- A francba is Elizabeth, sikerült. Ahogy azzal a kanállal bántál… ahogy a nyelved… - finoman végighúzta nyelve hegyét Elizabeth nyakán, mire ő halk sóhajt hallatott – végigfutott a kanálon. Szent Ég Elizabeth, észvesztően dögös voltál… Aztán meg szenvtelenül rám nézel, elindulsz felém, én meg nem tudok másra gondolni, csakhogy végre magamévá tehesselek. Nem tehettem meg, így inkább elrohantam. Aztán pár perc múlva megszólalsz a fejemben. Látni akarsz. Hát én sem akarok mást. Csak… valahogy… más körülmények… között. – Egy-egy szó között lágyan megcsókolta Elizabeth ajkait. Belépek az irodádba és te ott állsz… a ruha – végigsimít a nő testén – feszül rajtad… _mindenhol_… - az utolsó szavakat már szinte suttogta. Ha csak egy pillanatra is a szemembe néztél volna, esküszöm, ott helyben neked esem… elevenen felfallak – szólt megharapva Elizabeth nyakát és fülét. - Istenem Elizabeth, annyira, de annyira kívánlak már…

Elizabeth félbeszakította egy szenvedélyes csókkal. Jó volt hallani, hogy nem tévedett, és John tényleg akarta őt, de jelenleg ő sem tudott másra figyelni, csak a férfiból áradó vad, féktelen szexuális vágyra. Érezte az öléhez nyomódó keménységet. Meg akarta érinteni. Miközben John csókolta, egyik kezét finoman lecsúsztatta és határozottan megmarkolta. John az ő ajkába harapott bele az élvezettől.

Még mindig a szoba közepén álltak, egy lépésre csak az ágytól. John egyik kezével tartotta Elizabeth-et a fenekénél, másikkal simogatta, ahol érte. Elizabeth lábai John dereka körül, kezével hol a férfi hajába túrt, hol izmos testét simogatta, hol hátát karmolászta.

- E-elizabeth…? – morogta John.

- Igen, John?

- Szeretlek. – súgta John fülébe, majd Elizabeth hirtelen az ágyán találta magát.

A gatya gyorsan lekerült mindkettejükről. John kezével gyöngéden húzta le Elizabeth alsóneműjét, miközben mellbimbóját szopogatta. Ahogy a férfi kezei egyre lejjebb csúsztak, úgy ő maga is haladt lefelé, immár a köldöke körül csókolgatva Elizabeth-et.

- John, kérlek… - könyörgött Elizabeth.

John arcán egy apró mosoly suhant át. A fehérnemű már le is hullott Elizabeth-ről. Most Elizabeth-en volt a sor, hogy megszabadítsa a másikat a felesleges ruhaneműtől. A nő nem finomkodott. Gyorsan letolta a fekete alsógatyát, hogy végre kiszabadíthassa az alatta rejtőző fenevadat.

John elhelyezkedett fölötte, majd ragyogó szemeibe nézett. Látta bennük a szenvedély tüzét, nem habozott hát tovább. Merev férfiasságával behatolt Elizabeth-be. Együtt nyögtek fel. John gyors mozdulatokkal ki-be hatolt a nő testébe. Szinte elviselhetetlen volt a súrlódás kettejük között. Elizabeth körmei önkéntelenül is belevájódtak John hátába, ám a férfinek fel sem tűnt az apró fájdalom. Átadta magát az élvezeteknek, megpróbált úgy mozogni, hogy megadhasson mindent Elizabeth-nek, amire szüksége van. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lassított a tempón. Egyre lassabban mozgott. Majd váratlanul megint felgyorsult.

- Oh, John…! – hallotta Elizabeth nyögéseit.

Így folytatta a mozdulatsor. Majdnem teljesen megállt, majd felgyorsított. Érzete, hogy Elizabeth csípője erősen hozzáfeszül sajátjához. Mindkettejük háta, teste megfeszült az orgazmus előtti pillanatban. Elizabeth hangosan sikoltott volna fel, ha John nem tapasztja rá szájára sajátját. De így is mindkettőjükben feltört egy hatalmas, kéjes nyögés. Miután John magja belerobbant Elizabeth-be, le akart szállni a nőről, nem akarta teljes súlyával az ágyhoz nyomni. Ám Elizabeth határozottan átölelte.

- Ne… maradj még egy kicsit… - kérte tőle alig hallhatóan.

John megmozdult benne, hogy mindkettőjüknek kicsit kényelmesebb legyen, mire Elizabeth újra felnyögött.

Zihálva vették a levegőt. Magukba szívták a másik illatát. A tiszta férfias illat keveredett Elizabeth parfümével, a pézsma illatával és ott lebegett a levegőben az a bizonyos szex utáni, semmivel össze nem téveszthető illat is.

John mutatóujjával félrehajtott egy vizes tincset Elizabeth homlokából és ajkai mosolyra húzódtak. Semmi gúnyos nem volt a mosolyban, egyszerű „szeretlek-fontos-vagy-nekem"- féle mosoly volt.

Elizabeth belenézett John szemeibe. Már rég észrevette, hogy a zöld szemek mindig más árnyalatúak voltak, attól függően, hogy John milyen hangulatban van. Most sötétzölden ragyogtak, mint az esőerdő.

- Istenem, John… - sóhajtotta elhaló hangon. – Még soha… soha senkivel… nem volt ilyen… jó…

John elvigyorodott.

- Tudok még egy két trükköt, amivel elszórakoztathatlak, amíg McKay be nem indítja azt a gépet… és persze utána is… - lassan kicsusszant Elizabeth-ből. Lejjebb helyezkedett, hogy kényelmesen hozzáférhessen a nő melleihez. Szájába vette az egyiket, nyelvével, ajkaival játszadozott vele. Elizabeth teste megint megfeszült, csípője feljebb emelkedett. John élvezte, hogy ilyen érzéseket tud kiváltani a nőből. Középső ujjával elindult az Elizabeth mellei közül, lassan lejjebb és lejjebb csúsztatva azt, mígnem elérte a szeméremdombot, majd még lejjebb nyúlt. Ahogy ujjbegye hozzáért Elizabeth csiklójához, ő újra felnyögött.

- John… te… egy… Isten vagy…

John önelégülten elvigyorodott.

- Neked bármi leszek…

Kopogtak az ajtón.

- Elizabeth, bent vagy? – Rodney hangja hallatszott az ajtón túlról. Elizabeth gyorsan magukra rántotta a takarót. „_Be ne jöjjön_!" John a takaró alatt folytatta a megkezdett mozdulatsort. Sőt már két ujjal körözött csiklója körül. Elizabeth alig tudta visszafojtani kéjes sikolyait. De muszáj volt. Rodney McKay, Atlantisz legpletykásabb embere, épp az ajtaja előtt álldogált.

- John, h… hagyd a… abba… - John megállt egy pillanatra, így Elizabeth válaszolhatott. – Igen Rodney, itt vagyok.

- Bemehetnék? Jó híreim vannak…

- NEM! – kiáltott fel Elizabeth egy kicsit talán túl nagy hévvel is. A takaró alatt John belemosolygott hasába.

- Minden rendben van? – kérdezte Rodney.

- I-igen, persze, csak tudod aludtam, é-és hát…

-… ilyenkor kicsit lengén öltözöl – súgta neki John.

-… és ilyenkor kicsit lengén öltözöm. – fejezte be Elizabeth. Beletúrt John selymes hajába, és elsuttogott egy köszönöm-öt neki.

- Áh… értem – válaszolta McKay zavarban. – Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy rájöttem… na jó… Zelenkával rájöttünk, na jó, az az igazság, hogy Zelenka jött rá, hogy hogyan kell bekapcsolni a gépet. Máris esik a hőmérséklet a városon belül. A gép úgy működik, hogy…

- Rodney! Gratulálok, de nem érne ez rá egy kicsit később? Nagyon fáradt vagyok…

- Á, dehogynem. Hát persze. Aludj jól. Ja, még valami. Nem láttad valahol az alezredest? Nem találom sehol. És a rádiójára sem felel.

Halk morgás hallatszott a takaró alól. John kikászálódott alóla.

- Rodney, aludtam. Hol találkoztam volna vele?

- Igaz, igaz. Akkor aludj jól Elizabeth.

Hallották, ahogy a tudós elhalad az ajtó mögött, az vezérlőterem felé.

- Hol is hagytuk abba? – kérdezte John önelégülten vigyorogva.

- Ha jó emlékszem, valami trükköket emlegettél – mosolyodott el Elizabeth is.

John újra eltűnt a paplan alatt.

A nap hátralevő részét különböző trükkök bemutatásával, egymás karjaiban való heverészéssel, szenvedélyes csókokkal töltötték.

Másnap reggel, mikor beragyogtak a Nap első sugarai Elizabeth halkan felsóhajtott.

- Kifejezetten jót tett nekem ez a szabad nap. Lehet, hogy többet kéne ilyet elrendelnem. – Behunyta szemét és még közelebb bújt Johnhoz.

Fin


End file.
